I promised, didn't I?
by Tsuby
Summary: HIATUS! -Third is an AUTHOR'S NOTE, plz read thx.-
1. Chapter 1

**I Keep My Promises**

He looked at her with cold eyes which were laced with hidden pain.

None of the others noticed the pain, only how icy his glare was at their futuristic miko but Sango noticed.

"What are you staring at me like that for? I had to Inuyasha…" Kagome said while looking away from the hanyou's golden gaze. He ignored her then ran off.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out. Kagome started off to go after him but the silent slayer finally spoke up.

"Leave.him.ALONE."

"_Inuyasha…"_

_His eyes widened at the sight of the pale woman. Kikyou._

'_Why?'_

_The already dead woman looked at the silver-haired hanyou who had been the object of her affections fifty years ago with lifeless (soulless), cold (hateful), brown eyes._

_They were in the same position when Naraku had deceived them. Her sacred arrow to his chest as he was up against the Goshinboku. The area where the first arrow had pierced left no physical scar but it burned painfully causing Inuyasha to bite down on his tongue with one of his fangs._

_His first love revealed to his friends that she was sent by Naraku himself to kill them. She looked into Inuyasha's golden orbs as she was readying to pull the string. _

_Surprise…confusion…fear…anger…why was there still care in his eyes for her! Did he not care he was going to die! _

"_INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked as her 'other half' let go of the arrow, tears falling down her pale cheeks. Miroku's deep orbs of dark purple-blue widened. Shippou clung onto the enlarged Kirara who in turn gave a growl of sadness. _

_Sango fell to her knees as she dropped her Hirakotsu, hands hanging limply at her hips, tears that she was not willing to let fall from her dark brown eyes glistened. "No…"_

'_Huh?' Kikyou had let out a pained cry and fell to the ground, something protruding from the middle of her back. One of her reincarnation's arrows. Kikyou's arrow was just next to the hanyou's silver hair. _

_He didn't care though. He ran towards the dead beauty and gathered her into his arms, holding her close. She looked into his eyes. She gently brought her lips to his own then brought them to his ear._

"_Gomen…naisai…" He smiled sadly as she closed her dark orbs and became glittery-like. Her eyes had been full of regret and dying love. She had become what she was before... she was brought back. Ashes._

"_Inuyasha…?" Kagome neared him. His bangs covered his eyes and he gave a warning growl to her._

_Sango stood up from the ground, her bangs hiding her eyes like her hanyou companion, she strode over to Kagome and grabbed her roughly on the shoulder, turning her towards Sango._

_The dead silence was broken by the echoing of the sound the slap had made. Kagome fell down clutching her bright red cheek looking up at the Taijiya with wide eyes._

_Miroku looked at the slayer with just as much surprise as Shippou. Sango did not look at him but locked gazes with the hanyou a spilt second then turned her back to him. His eyes were...full of thankfullness and relief?_

"_Shippou?"_

"_Y-yeah?"_

"_Can you please take Kirara to the village and bring Kaeda back here?" Her voice was very gentle and soft._

_The young kitsune nodded and quickly took of with the neko youkai._

After she said that Kagome looked at her snidely but complied.

"Lady Sango…was it necessary to slap Kagome-sama that hard?" He asked. The answer was received with a punch on the cheek.

"Hentai!" The Taijiya muttered spitefully but answered. That man would never learn!

"Yes I did Houshi-sama. You know why? Because she KILLED Kikyou. She attacked from behind like a coward. She SHOULD have known that Kikyou wouldn't listen to Naraku's orders!Kikyou said that she would send him to the pits of Hell!" She paused on her assault for a moment. "Kagome knew that Kikyou wouldn't have had it to kill Inuyasha just yet. She knew that he still loved Kikyou. She just believes that Inuyasha would have just shared the same feelings of 'love' for her automatically! Kagome just loved him and tried to win his affections in order to one up the one she was incarnated from!"

Sango's feelings of friendship towards the miko had all but changed in the last few hours. 'Kagome doesn't understand the feelings those two had towards each other.' How could she have even CONSIDERED friendship towards her...'Don't think negative thoughts!'

"Sango…"

"What is it Shippou?" She asked, irritated. He whimpered slightly and she apologized. "Can I lay with you?" She laughed slightly at his small request and nodded.

"Why do you care about Inuyasha so much Sango?" The kitsune mumbled sleepily as he sat on her lap rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Shippou…I promised that I would stay by his side." She hesitated not knowing if her words would lead to her caring for the hanyou.

"I guess you can say…we've been through the almost exact same thing. I feel bonded to him. It's like I can feel his pain. Like how he tried to make me hate him to take my mind off of my incident with Naraku." She paused again thinking over her words.

"Do you love him?"

"What? No, no, no, I don't LOVE him Shippou…why?" She felt her cheeks heat up slightly.

"Oh…no reason!"

-A little ways away from the village-

He lays back on the grass with his hands behind his head. Unfallen tears in his golden eyes. He gazes at the moon and stars, memories of him and Kikyou running through his head. He didn't notice the tears falling down his cheeks.

Then thoughts of his demon slayer filled his head.

"Why am I thinking about…?"

"Thinking about what Inuyasha?" He looked over to the slayer. She looked like a sun goddess bathing in the stars and moonlight. She plopped down next to him.

"Nothing…" He replied, hiding his face from her.

"I see."

'He was crying? Ch, baka! After today…'

A calming silence washed over the two. "…Why? Why Kikyou?" He lashed out slamming his right fist into the floor of his forest.

He looked at Sango, new tears falling down his face. Suddenly She brought him into an embrace and stroked his hair like a mother would do to a child.

"She was my first love Sango! The only other person to have shown me love other then my mother!" Sango stayed silent, cursing life itself for making him have such a miserable one

"Kagome said she loved me…but if she did then why would she have killed her?" Sango smiled slightly at this, the irony. Had she not just told Miroku one of the many reasons?

Silence fell. Sango started singing softly in his sensitive ears, gently stroking them. He sighed.

_**hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete**_

_**shimaetara ii no ni ne**_

_**genjitsu wa tada zankoku de**_

**_(It would be nice if we could put away and throw out_**

_**everything except what really mattered, but**_

_**reality is just cruel)**_

_**sonna toki itsu datte**_

_**me o tojireba**_

_**waratteru kimi ga iru**_

**_(In such times,_**

_**I see you laughing**_

_**whenever I close my eyes)**_

_**itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made**_

_**dou ka sono egao ga**_

_**taema naku aru you ni**_

**_(Until the day I reach eternal sleep,_**

_**that smiling face will**_

**_have to stay with me without fail)_**

_**hito wa minna kanashii kara**_

_**wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo**_

**_(People are all sad, so_**

**_they go and forget, but--)_**

_**aisubeki mono no tame**_

_**ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto**_

**_( For that which I should love,_**

**_For that which gives me love, I will do what I can)_**

_**deatta ano koro wa**_

_**subete ga bukiyou de**_

_**toomawari shita yo ne**_

_**kizutsuke atta yo ne**_

**_(Back then, when we met,_**

_**it was all awkward.**_

_**We went the long way, didn't we?**_

**_We got hurt, didn't we?)_**

_**itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made**_

_**dou ka sono egao ga**_

_**taema naku aru you ni**_

**_(Until the day I reach eternal sleep,_**

_**that smiling face will**_

**_have to stay with me without fail)_**

_**deatta ano koro wa**_

_**subete ga bukiyou de**_

_**toomawari shita yo ne**_

_**tadoritsuitan da ne**_

**_(Back then, when we met,_**

_**it was all awkward.**_

_**We went the long way, didn't we?**_

**_We got there in the end)_**

"Arigatou gozaimasu…" He mumbled in a barely audible voice. She smiled though he couldn't see it. Their embrace had felt like eternity.

"Anytime. Are…you ready to head back now?" He nodded mutely and stood. "Hold on."

"Hm?"

"Hold out you're right hand" She ordered as she flicked her wrist-blade out. Making a diagonal cut in her left hand, she mirrored it to his right.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?"

She put her cut onto his, joining there blood together.

"I'll stay with you no matter what." He said nothing. His eyes spoke: '_thank you.'_

Sango glanced slyly at him with a mischievous glint and let go of his hand. Inuyasha smirked at her. "What, SAN-CHAN?"

"How 'bout we have a race ne, Inu-kun?" He laughed along with her as they ran.

'Maybe there is someone who loves me still.'

O o T T - -

moggy-well that's it…not really good but I tried, ne? I think I'm sort of getting better at my writing…the lyrics are for **_DEAREST-_** the 3rd ending. You don't have to review but it would be HIGHLY appreciated!


	2. I expect an answer

**What are you're feelings!**

moggy- YATA! 40 hits and I just put this fic up yesterday! I wanna give a big thanks to my first three reviewers for 'I promised, didn't I?'

Oh, please check out my other stories (except 'Infinity Dreamer'-I still need to redo that…).

animeroxz- glad you loved it!

Chigirl- thanks for the support n.n This fic was meant to be a one-shot really, but I decided that I'll write a few more chapters.

let-thank you! As said above, it was meant to be a one-shot. At least this story will be better than my first fic T.T

O o T T - -

"Come back here you runt!"

"AHH! Sango, save me!" Shippou yelled running to the safety of the slayer. The said woman, sweat-dropped at the red-clad hanyou's antics to get the kitsune.

"Inuyasha." The flat tone she used with him made him 'keh' but he stopped trying to get the fox-child.

"Why bother getting me to stop now? I'll just end up getting him later!"He mumbled. Sango pretended not to hear him. It all started when…

_The group was still staying at Kaeda's hut. Since the old miko had left to the next village to do and excercism, it was 'fend-for-yourself-night'._

_While Miroku and Sango were busy cooking what they wanted to eat (Shippou disappeared somewhere), no one noticed Inuyasha go outside._

_Stealthily, he moved around to the back of the hut. He then proceeded to open a loose wooden board in the back. There was his secret stash of…INSTANT RAMEN! Little did he know that a pair of eyes was watching as he chose which flavor he wanted (which was beef).__He went back inside. With a poof, Shippou appeared, evil plan in mind. "Kehehehe!" He started over to the spot where the ramen was._

_When the hanyou returned to get another, it was all GONE. A familiar scent crawled up his sensitive nose. His left eye twitched and he clenched/unclenched both of his hands. 'Shippou!'_

The slayer sighed. "Inu, why don't you just go to Kago-baka's era and ask her haha-oya for more ramen?" The group was way more distant from her now but they talked civilly to her-WHEN NEEDED TO.

"I have a BETTER idea, San-chan…" He smirked as she blushed. Their relationship hadn't really been said to Miroku or Shippou (though they could see how close the two were now).

"Why don't you make me some ramen, onegai?" Damn. She was a sucker for the puppy eyes. Again, she sighed. "Fine!" Just as she said that Miroku walked in. "Oh. Konban wa, Houshi-sama!"He acknowledged her greeting with a nod. "What are you up to?"

She gave a small smile to him. "I'm going to make some ramen for Inuyasha. Do you want some?" He shook his head no.

"Can I have a word, Inuyasha?" Without waiting for his companions reply he turned and walked out the door. The hanyou looked at the Taijiya: 'what's with him?', she shrugged.

-On the outskirts off his forest, near the bridge-

"Oi, houshi! What do you wanna talk about?" Purple-blue eyes battled solemnly against liquid gold. He was quiet.

"…what are you're feelings towards Sango?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He avoided the monk's gaze, knowing there was a slight blush against his cheeks. The monk stared at the Inuyasha and then looked at the river.

"Inuyasha…I plan on asking Sango to marry me, after we defeat Naraku…you two are becoming close and I need to know what you're feelings are towards her!"

The golden orbs returned to the monk, laced with slight anger and annoyance but he stayed silent.

"Inuyasha, Houshi-sama, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! You're ramen's ready…Inu-kun?" She trailed off.

Dark, alluring brown met with beautiful, liquid gold. "I'll be there in a second, Sango." She nodded, gave a shy smile and turned around, glancing back to see that his gaze was still on her. She felt herself blush a little.

"I still expect an answer Inuyasha." With that, the purple-clad monk started off after Sango, leaving the hanyou standing there for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts.

O o T T - -

moggy- not to interesting but that's because I still have writers block. Again, you don't have to review if you don't want too. later ppl n.n


	3. Author's note

Azngirl602, _what's the point of dropping a flame for something that has not and will not be updated ever again?_

I know the characters are OOC and yeah, it _does_ suck but did the fact ever occur to you that this was back when I started writing fancfiction? Also, if you're anti-Sango, why did you even read my story or do you have nothing better to do other then read about a character you dislike -_-'

**To others who want to leave feedback for this discontinued fic, PLEASE DON'T.** **I only leave this posted for sentimental reasons and as a reminder as to not write so poorly like how I did back in the day (then why are you responding to something that you don't want commented on? BECAUSE IT WOULD BE RUDE TO IGNORE PPL).**

If you ever do feel the need to review or flame (yes, the old summary which really wasn't a summary at all, just a bunch of pointless noobsauce comments about it being my first InuSan fic , said that I didn't care about flames to which I lied about) and you are an anonymous, at least leave your email adress instead of having me put up an author's note (I really do hate looking like such a drama queen).

EDIT: If I ever start to like this fandom again and like with most old work to an author's increased annoyance of the crapiness of said old work, may be I'll revise it/complete it one day (orignally, it was just supposed to be a oneshot but since a few people were keen on more chapters....-still epic!failed though-). I wouldn't have your hopes too high though.


End file.
